


Past Ties

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Into the Blue [8]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Daryl x Jo
Series: Into the Blue [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413208





	Past Ties

After dinner, the two of them curled up on the couch together. While Jo loved watching Daryl and Dixon together, they had so much tension that they needed this. His arm was around her shoulders, her head against his chest. His fingers lazily ran up and down her arm, making her smile. Things seemed to have flowed smoothly after their time at the creek.

* * *

_“Yeah…yeah I’d like that…But only if ya will be mah girl?”_

_Jo couldn’t help but grin. “I’ve wanted that for a very long time.” She blushed before putting her hand on his jaw. Her thumb stroked his cheek. “Guess you don’t need to sleep on the couch, huh?”_

_He brings his eyes to meet hers, colour creeping into his face. For so long he’s wanted to fall asleep next to her and now here, faced with that option, he can’t quite believe it. “You sure? We can take things slower, get more used to each other?”_

_Jo shakes her head slightly and smiles resting her head against his chest. “I’m sure, it’s time we started living like a real family.”_

_A sense of calm eases over him gently as he holds Jo in his arms, the missing piece finally in place, he’s got what he always wanted, a home. One of his hands was on her lower back, the other at the bottom of her neck. His heart felt more joy in that moment than he had in a long time. Finding out about Dixon scared him, and excited him at the same time. Watching his face light up filled his life with love and hope like he never thought he’d feel, but this? Knowing that he’d get to wake up next to her, that he could hold her hand, and kiss her? That all but overwhelmed him._

_Jo pulled away, and grinned. “One more stop.” She told him. “The cliff.” Daryl simply nodded his head, not trusting his voice. It wasn’t far at all, and soon they were standing side by side, looking out over the treetops. Their fingers were laced together as if it was nothing new._

_“You like this spot for any reason? Other than the view?” He asked gently. Everything here seemed to hold meaning to her._

_“If you were to stand on the edge, and look down, you’d be afraid- afraid to fall. I felt that way about being a single mother. I was terrified like you wouldn’t believe.” She started. “But, as I looked over the trees, I imagined what it would be like to fly between them, like the birds. How freeing that must feel, and the things that they must see. And that’s how I felt with you.” She told him, looking over. “Like I was flying.”_

* * *

Suddenly, she was off the couch, making him look at her funny. Jo held out her hand. “Come on.” She smiled.

“What’s going on?” He chuckled, standing up.

Jo pulled him to her, kissing him. “I get you all to myself tonight, and it won’t be outside some lake.” She told him. “I’d like to take advantage of that.”

Daryl’s lips barely brushed hers, love behind it. “Only if you want to.” He told her, his hands on her jaw.

“I’ve wanted to feel you against me since the _moment_ I saw you again.” She told him, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

Nothing more was said at the moment as his hands gripped her thighs, lifting her up. Her arms went around his neck, her lips moving with his. He carried her down the hall towards her room, kicking the door shut behind him.

She smiled into the kiss as he placed her on the bed, their bodies never parting. He moved the two of them so that her head was resting on the pillows. Daryl pulled his face away just enough to look her in the eyes. “You’re still beautiful after all these years.” He told her gently. “My girl by the lake.” His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip.

Jo ran her hands through his hair gently before pulling him back into a deep kiss. He wasn’t good with feelings, he’d said so himself. So, no words were needed. She would tell him with her actions. It scared her to love him, but she poured all of it into that kiss. Her hands moved over his back, not wanting to rush things. When she reached the hem of his shirt, she let her hands on his lower back, feeling the heat of his skin.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours that they held each other, their lips moving together, exploring each other’s still clothed bodies. Finally, she gripped his shirt and pulled it over his head. Her eyes traveled down his lean chest, her fingertips tracing his jaw, to his collarbone, to his shoulder, and down his arm.

Daryl moved to lean on one elbow, his hand moving to meet hers as it reached his wrist. His fingers laced with hers as his lips brushed over her jaw, his hot breath hitting her skin. “Daryl.” She breathed. His forehead rested on her shoulder, taking in the sound of his name in her lips. His heart was hammering in his chest, moving to take her other hand in his as well. Their hands together right above her head, their bodies as close together as they could possible get at the moment.

She rolled her hips, needing more, needing to feel him against her again. He gently sucked a mark on the bottom of her neck, the noises she made going straight through him. Daryl let go of her hands to sit up a bit, sitting on his heels. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair a bit messy, her breasts moving with every breath. Reaching down, he grabbed her shirt and pulled it off of her. Her black bra made her skin look even smoother, more pure.

Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra, much like she did that first night. Only this time it didn’t fall down her arms, she pulled it off, letting it drop to the bedroom floor. Their bedroom floor. Jo smiled up at him before reaching up and pulling him back down to her.

“I look a bit different, Daryl.” She told him, her eyes telling him she wasn’t worried about it. Not truly. He looked at her a bit confused. “Stretch marks.” She told him, her fingers tracing his lips.

He smiled at her, one that went all the way to his eyes. Daryl kissed her jaw, and began moving down, slowly. He kissed every freckle he saw, smiling against her skin. Her fingers moved through his hair as he worshiped her body. Reaching her hips, he smiled up at her as he undid her jeans.

Jo didn’t feel self-conscious like she had with other guys since having Dixon. The way Daryl looked at her, she doubted that he could ever make her feel that way. He left her underwear on, kissing right above the band. “You mean these?” He asked, tracing them with his fingers.

“Yeah.” She nodded, her eyes never leaving him. The tip of his tongue followed the first one ever so slowly, leaving an open mouthed kiss at the end before moving to the next. He didn’t skip one, even the smallest ones got his attention.

He pulled off her underwear, tossing them off to the side of the bed. “Different, but still got me hard as hell.” He smirked, making her bite her lip, giggling.

“You’re way too over dressed.” She told him, making a ‘come here’ motion with her finger.

Grinning, he moved back up, her hands working on ridding him of his jeans, while one of his slipped between her legs. He curled a finger into her entrance, their lips barely brushing each other as they both panted with want.

Jo pushed his jeans down as far as she could before gripping his length. Licking her lips, she looked up into his blue eyes. “I never got to return the favor last time.”

“Another time.” He groaned, kicking off his boots before finally ridding himself of the rest of his clothes. “I just need to hold you.” His voice was so quiet.

Her face lit up at that, nodding. “Condoms are in the top drawer.” She pointed.

Daryl reached over, pulling open the drawer and grabbing one. Leaning back on his heels, he opened the package as she continued to stroke him.

Once it was on, he leaned over her again, resting his forehead on hers. Rolling his hips forward, he moaned her name. Kissing her, her moved gently, as if cherishing a moment that may never happen again.

* * *

The next morning, Jo rolled over, the sheets over her naked chest. A smile formed on her lips when she thought back to the night before. Their first night together had been sensual and amazing, despite both of them having been drinking, and being almost complete strangers. Last night was one of the most incredible experiences that she’d ever had.

Sitting up, she held up the sheet and and realized that’s the best she had slept in some time. Jo crawled out of bed and made her way to her bathroom for a shower, figuring that Daryl went for a ride or something. They had all day together again, and all night. Dixon would be home the next afternoon, and she knew that he would be excited to know that his parents were moving in the ‘family’ direction.

As she rinsed her hair, her mind wandered to possibilities until she forced herself to stop. After she’d stepped out and dried off, she dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of shorts. She needed to tuck the front in or you couldn’t tell that she had anything on underneath. Jo left her hair down to air dry, quickly making the bed before moving towards the kitchen to get some cleaning done. She picked up the paper on the counter and smiled.

_Morning, beautiful._

_Went to take a short ride, and get some breakfast. See you soon._

_-Daryl_

Jo chuckled, setting it back down. She turns to walk into the kitchen, her urge for coffee kicking in as she stretches out her arms above her head. There’s a heavy knock on the front door, her face pulls into a frown, Daryl has a key now so it can’t be him. She pads over to the front door and pulls it open.

A man with close shaved hair and a leather vest turns to look at her, there’s something familiar about his blue eyes although she’s fairly certain she’s never seen him before. Jo feels panic rise in her chest, her skin crawls as he looks her up and down, his eyes undressing her. She pushes the door forward and stands behind it, hiding as much of herself as possible. She lifts her chin up, trying to calm the feeling of unease.

“Can I help you?” Her voice is steady and clear, a coldness to it that she hopes will let this man know she is no mood to be messed with.

He laughs, his mouth pulling into leering grin, his voice husky as he leans one hand against the door frame and moves his eyes over her body.

“Oh I sure hope so sugar…pretty little thing like you.” He whistles and Jo feels her stomach twist.


End file.
